Counter-Strike Wiki:Administration
This page lists users who have special privileges on the Counter-Strike Wiki and therefore, who to ask for help. Administrators and Bureaucrats Administrators, sometimes called system operators or sysops for short, are members of the community charged with smoothly maintaining the operations of the wiki. They can protect pages, ban/unban users and IPs, delete pages and images from the system and editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Administrators are considered by some to be the "leaders" of the site, for lack of a better term. When you have a problem or a question regarding the site, an Administrator will help you any way they can. Bureaucrats are administrators with the additional responsibilities of granting (and revoking) rollback permissions and promoting users to the role of an Administrator or Bureaucrat. However, once a user has been promoted as a Bureaucrat, he or she cannot revoke their Bureaucrat right. It can only be done by Wikia staff members or by users themselves. Becoming an administrator Administrators are selected on a needed basis only. There are no official criteria to become an administrator. However, there are a few basic guidelines. When an administrator is needed, one will be selected from the rest of the users. To be appointed, the user must: *Have an account on the Counter-Strike Wiki for some time. *Be an active contributor. *Know how a wiki works. *Have no history of vandalism or abuse. *Have a decent level of English. *Have an overall experience with the Counter-Strike series. *Show maturity in dealing with disputes and other problems that might come with other users. List Trusted Users and Rollbacks Trusted Users (also called Content Moderators) and Rollbacks are users trusted by wiki administration to be granted more advanced wiki content management powers. They do not yet have access to user related tools which only administrators can use. Rollbacks have the ability to revert a edit in one click and do not have to leave a summary or explanation. Trusted Users have access to page deletion, renaming, and moving powers, in addition to rollback priviliges. They have access to certain tools that's normally exclusive to administrators to modify the pages. Rollback and Trusted User rights are granted by wiki administration when a user is judged to be active, productive, and experienced with wiki building. There are no official criteria for Rollback and Trusted User promotion, but general guidelines include: *Be an active contributor. *Know how the basic edit function works (edits, image, etc.) *Have no history of vandalism or abuse. *Have an overall experience with the Counter-Strike series. *Show maturity in dealing with disputes and other problems that might come with other users. List Other Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) Users with the Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) right have limited administrator access to all Wikia sites for cleanup purposes. As they are not in the part of local community, they are only sent in situations when serious vandalism occurs on this wiki. These users will be shown on . Fandom staff Fandom staff members have full access to all Fandom communities. They can help any users if they need assistance. These staff members can be contacted by going to the . They will be shown in on any wiki. Username Colours Via MediaWiki:Wikia.css, the Counter-Strike wiki operates a system of name highlights, whereby all links to the userpages of administrators, bureaucrats and rollbacks/trusted users are coloured. The colours are as follows: *Bureaucrats - Navy Blue *Administrators - Deep Sky Blue *Rollbacks/Trusted Users - Teal *Bots - Green Wikia-wide privilidges are highlighted as follows: *Staff - Light Blue *Helpers & VSTF - Purple Category:Counter-Strike Wiki